Conventional transmission pumps are driven by output from the engine in order to transfer hydraulic fluid and thereby meet cooling, lubrication, and pressure requirements of the transmission. The pump includes a pump body which is stationary relative to the transmission housing, and a pump drive gear which is rotatable within the pump body to drive the pump. Rotation from the engine may be transferred to the pump drive gear via a damper hub. A bearing device is commonly disposed between the pump body and the damper hub to radially support the damper hub while allowing the rotation of the damper hub relative to the pump body. As hydraulic fluid may leak from the pump, it is known to provide a separate seal adapted to limit such leakage.